Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{44} - \sqrt{11}$
Solution: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{44} - \sqrt{11}$ $= \sqrt{4 \cdot 11} - \sqrt{11}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{11} - \sqrt{11}$ $= 2\sqrt{11} - \sqrt{11}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 2 - 1 )\sqrt{11} = \sqrt{11}$